


Bedridden with you

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Romance, images of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: After a long fight the superhero duo are in gravely injured and are sent away for treatment and for their own safety.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

It was a long day for the young Parisians Heroes. They had begun mid-afternoon, and now the sun was slowly setting. Both had to have countless timeouts to recharge the kwami's. As the fight continued longer than expected, their hits became weaker, their minds less sharp. There were many times when Ladybug had to grab Chat's tail or collar just to pull out of the way from a flying car, bus and or lamppost. There had also been several times when Chat corrected Ladybug and ensured that she was sure of the plan. They became brash with their movements as they just wanted the fight to end. 

The only reason they had been fighting all afternoon was that yet again, Chloe had angered someone, this time a construction worker who was part of the refurbishment on the Grand Paris. The gentleman was working away, mixing concrete, when Chloe just happened to pass and had gotten her new jacket all dirty. She immediately called her father, and the gentleman was fired instantly. He needed the money to provide for his family, and now he felt so ashamed. The male was akumatized into the De-Constructor. He could alter elements and change them to fit with the fight. 

"Pound it?" Ladybug raised an aching arm towards her partner. He raised an equally sore arm and fist-bumped with his Lady. On the roof above the Grand Paris, a young apprentice tripped over a bucket and threw steel poles that he was carrying over his shoulder. They all came flying to the ground.

"Watch out!" While everyone went for cover behind cars, Cat Noir, too exhausted from the previous fight to have his usual cat-like reflexes, froze longer than expected. Ladybug being equally tired mustered all her strength and jumped to Cat Noir, pushing him out of the way. They crashed to the floor with a lot of force. Their cries of pain were masked with the clanging of the steel poles hitting the ground.

For a second Cat Noir couldn't move, his body was entirely heavy and warm but not in a cosy way. It wasn't due to exhaustion from the fight. It was much worse than that. That feeling, he could deal with and continue his day. What he felt now, scared him slightly. It was new and very unwanted. Even with his eyes closed the world spin. He thought that he could pass out any minute. He knew he was alive from a cough that erupted from, leaving a taste of metal behind. He could feel something dripping down his mouth. It wasn't supposed to rain today, nor did he feel it hit his face. The substance felt like something else entirely. 

Cat Noir forgot about himself when he heard a collective gasp forcing him to peek at what it was. Cat Noir attempted to pick his head up, but he groaned and collapsed back to the floor. Worry washed over his face as he felt like his body was being ripped apart as he moved. He scrunched his eyes closed to deal the sheer pain ripping through his stomach. 

Still not knowing what they gasped at he slowly picked his head up, keeping one eye closed, dealing with the pain as he did so. He raised his heavy head to see someone wearing a pink jacket. It was hard to tell exactly who it as the world was slowly distorting the longer he kept his eyes open. He kept his eyes open long enough to see a steel pole impaling the girl who was lying limp on top of him. The longer he left his eyes open, the more he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Who was the girl lying on top of him? The last thing he remembered was that he was fighting De-Constructor and they had purified the akumatized butterfly. There was a scream, and then a flash of red and black before the pain erupted from his body. He was with Ladybug, and it was Ladybug that pushed him out of the way. So the girl lying on top of him was civilian Ladybug. The steel pole must have forced Ladybug to revert to her civilian self. She had thrown herself on top of him to protect him from the pole. It suddenly hit Cat Noir that he could feel a hot liquid pooling near his abdomen. The pole was penetrating him as well. The pain that he felt moments was the force of being penetrated by the pole as well. 

He slowly moved his aching arm to try and check how much it was in him, but as he moved a hand in view, he saw that he was no longer clad in black leather but his bare skin. He looked above to see that a camera crew was gaping at them.

"Please!" He begged. "Call... an ambulance!" He finally croaked out. "The pole...has impa-" he coughed and realised that blood had come out as he did so. No one moved as they stared at the superheroes now in their civilian forms. Adrien pushed away from the pain that felt—avoiding the fact a steel pole was lodged in his stomach. His only concern was the girl that was now lying lifeless on top of him. 

"Nadja! Phone...an... ambulan-." his voice haggard as he spoke. She quickly pulled out her phone and turned away from the pair. 

Adrien tried adjusting his head to the side to attempt and get a glimpse of his Lady, but it was far too painful to adjust his body, so he remained still. He could feel his mind ebbing away into unconsciousness. He looked over to where the crowd was beginning to congest, noticing their surprised faces, although there were two faces he recognised as his best friends that not only were in shock, they also felt betrayed that Adrien was one-half of the crime fight superheroes. Alya wanted to stumble forward and meet her friends, but the police had shown up and blocked the spectators from getting any closer out of respect. A wave of nausea washed over Adrien. He could no longer back the pain; his body was pulling him into the darkness, eyes becoming heavy, he gave up the fight and allowed the darkness to take him. 

There was no energy to keep his eyes open; he felt a warm hand squeezed his limp outstretched hand. The warm hand went to his ring and slid his miraculous off his finger. If there were an ounce of energy left, he would pull his hand away and fight them back, but he couldn't even move his finger. He wanted to believe it was someone good that was stealing his ring. Hawkmoth wore gloves, and the stranger certainly did not. The stranger removed the ring so delicately from his finger. He felt a small presence hang about his face. It was a comforting presence one he was familiar with. The gentle touch that lingered near his face was Plagg. Plagg leaned over and placed his head against Adrien's forehead.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm going to miss you, Adrien. Thank you for accepting my powers and for the delicious cheese."

"Thank you, young Adrien and Marinette. You held duties well, but now I release you of your powers," the stranger sounded like Master Fu. He was taken the miraculous back since Paris knew who they were. Hawkmoth now knew who they were. Without Plagg he was now merely Adrien Agreste, the only son of Paris' own Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette. 

Master Fu had said Marinette. His first friend was his Lady. The woman who he loved was his first friend. She sat behind him in class. The girl who stuttered, who stumbles and trips. The girl who was overall amazing was Ladybug. For all this time he was in love with Marinette Dupain Cheng. They had shared many moments like when they danced closely at Chloe's party when she placed her head on his shoulder as they danced. 

As the ambulance took its time to arrive, the news of the identity reveal was bringing in the crowds. Many Parisians crowded the area as they looked into the injured couple. They all gasped when they saw the famous Adrien Agreste lying flat on the ground, a young woman tucked into his neck, a pole slicing through the pair. They all had theories on who it could be but never guessed it was Gabriel Agreste's only son.

When the ambulance and the fire engine arrived mere moments from each other, a young paramedic had jumped out with his equipment and rushed over to the pair. A fireman was talking to the other paramedic about the plan of action. The first thing he did was place an oxygen mask on Ladybug. The paramedic picked up Adrien's head and strapped the oxygen mask around his mouth.

"Hey Adrien, I'm Pierre, a paramedic. I'm here to help. How are you?" Adrien groaned as the male had touched Mariette, in turn shifting the pole. "Your friend is beautiful," Pierre kept rambling to him to keep him somewhat in a conscious state. 

"Okay buddy, we need to get the pair of you apart, so we need to cut the pole. My friend and I are needing you to roll onto your side. Don't worry, we will guide you and her," Adrien didn't have the energy to moan out in pain as they rolled the pair over to their side to get easy access to the pole.

The paramedics moved her back ever so slightly where she groaned out loud, gripping onto Adrien's clothes. It was the first confirmation that he knew that Marinette was still alive. The paramedics held the injured back while a fireman cut the pole that kept them together. He realised that the blood on his shirt was a mixture of her and his blood. When the pole broke in half, Adrien felt a relief as he somehow felt so much lighter. They hoisted Marinette onto a stretcher and placed her gently in the back of the first ambulance. The young paramedic stayed with him throughout the journey. He held his hand tightly as Adrien lay lifeless as they made their way to the hospital.

-X-

Bright lights blinded Adrien as he slowly rose from his unconscious state. Everything was all hazy; his head was beating, although he felt no pain. His entire body felt like it was no longer there. Through slanted eyes, he tried to adjust to the very blurry and distorted world, trying to piece together where he was. As he adjusted to the light, he noticed that he was in the hospital from the plain walls, the reek of disinfectant and the small chatter of the nurses and doctors from the hall. Wires were coming out of his skin and hooking up to a machine - that was mimicking his heartbeat. There was a hole in his white blanket to allow for the pole to sit comfortably. The doctors still hadn't removed the pole. The mere sight of it made Adrien nauseous.

He was not the only patient in the room; first he heard his machine and a beat later, he listened to the same sound from a different machine. He dropped his heavy head to his shoulder to see that his hand was dipping below a screen and was clutching someone's hand. Their hand was soft and small compared to his. Without a doubt, he knew this hand was holding Marinette's hand. During their friendship, their hands brushed against one another enough times for him to be able to identify his friend and his new crush. Without realising he sniffed as tears rolled down his face; she had survived the incident. He placed his free arm over his eyes to realise that the ring was missing from his hand. It took a moment to remember the events that just happened. Master Fu had taken their miraculous back as they both revealed themselves to the world that Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain Cheng were the superhero duo. He wanted to roll over, but his body just would not allow it, so instead, he lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey Kiddo, how are you feeling?" A male in his late fifties walked into his room wearing a white lab coat, so Adrien could only assume that he was a doctor, came strolling into the room and picked up his chart. Adrien groaned as he sat up to talk with the doctor. His eyes flickering to Marinette as he got himself comfortable. "Your girlfriend is fine for now, but we need to have a conversation about both of you." The doctor came round and sat on the bed beside him, touching his arm, his face hiding the lousy truth. 

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She won't be if she stayed here. There are specialists in Finland that have much better technology than us and will offer 24-hour care. I want to send you both there." Adrien looked over at the curtain to see the bland curtain blocking him from his friend. If they stayed, Marinette could die. There was no other option than to leave. 

"Okay. But do not tell our parents where we are going. We need time for everyone to get over the news," the doctor nodded then strolled out the room, calling many doctors to prepare for departure. A few moments later, the doctor came back with a team, and they were getting them to move out. Adrien looked over at Marinette, wishing he could do more than just hold her hand. He squeezed her hand one final time before he had to let go as the doctors wheeled her out the room first. 

The doctors and nurses unlocked the wheels on his bed then moved the bed to the hall where they jogged him up to the roof. He instantly greeted him with the cold wind blowing against his face; he was thankful that the nurses tucked his blankets in tightly, so they didn't blow away. As soon as they rounded the corner, he instantly saw the massive helicopter that would take him and Marinette to Finland. He watched as the crew grabbed Marinette's bed and yanked her into the aircraft. He couldn't make out her features, but he noticed that she lay on her side as a steel pole entered her back and exited through her stomach. If his blankets did not trap his hands, then he would hover over the wound where the pole was still protruding from his stomach.

Once Marinette was in the helicopter, it was now his turn to be transferred. The team pulled him to the aircraft and slid him into the helicopter. For the first time in ages, he could see her face; she was deathly pale. He looked at her body to see that the pole was still lodged within her. He was lucky as she lay facing him; he could now lie down and simply stare at his woman. His hand once again found hers and held it gently. Once he heard the whirl of the propellers, his eyes drooped, and he fell back asleep. All the medicine that they gave them made him tired. His head dropped to the side as he fell back asleep. One of the crew pulled his head up as he wouldn't be comfortable sleeping like that.

-X-

Gabriel clutched his fists as some kids once again defeated him. He needed to up his game. He released his transformation just as Natalie came up through the secret entrance clutching her tablet. She cautiously stepped forward and tapped his shoulder. 

"Sir, there's something you need to see," he pivoted around to look at the tablet. On the screen was a video. "Breaking News: the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir revealed." It read. Gabriel smiled big and tapped on the video. 

It was just after their fight, the pair barely able to move a step. Gabriel saw as the duo pounded fists. Then just as quickly he watched as the poles fell and Ladybug surged forward onto her partner knocking him backwards. Gabriel smiled in anticipation as in any second now; he would see the identities of those who opposed him consistently. The smile did not falter as he watched as a pole pierced Ladybug and Cat Noir. Blood spurting out their mouth as the impact hit some organs. He smiled widely when he saw the green and pink light that engulfed the pair. In the next second, he would know. The transformation had worn off, and he looked instantly at Cat Noir instead of LadyBug. When he looked at him, his broad smile dropped as he saw his son struggling to breathe and keep conciseness. He stumbled back slightly then rushed down the stairs as Adrien should be at home practising his piano. He could hear the music coming from his room. His heart was pounding in his chest, body shaking from the video, his blood slowly turning cold. 

The male rushed out the lair and headed up the stairs to Adrien's room where the bodyguard was still outside—motioning for the male to move with a swish of his hand. He clasped the door handle praying that his son was practising. Shoving it forward almost breaking the latch, Gabriel marched straight into the room and saw his fear come to life, an empty bedroom. It was indeed his son. His son was Cat Noir. On top of the piano where his son should be sat his iPod playing the piece. Gabriel stumbled backwards until he hit the edge of Adrien's bed and slumped down, his hands going in his hair. Natalie stood in front of him, handing him the tablet again. There was still time in the video. He pushed the tablet away as he tried to compile his thoughts. His son snuck out every time to protect the city. His eyes glanced to Adrien's computer to see his wife on the screen. His heart sank, thinking about losing his wife and quite possibly his son.

He knew that if Emilie was still here that she would pray to the almighty to grant her wish of her son's safety and that's what he did. He clasped his hands together and prayed for the protection of his son and Ladybug. If he was only allowed, one wish was it for his son or his wife? He beckoned Natalie to make preparations to head to the hospital. His son was his only concern at the moment.

-X-

Tom was idly working in the kitchen preparing for dinner while his wife was in the living room/dining room area, setting out plates. She stopped what she was doing when she heard her phone ring. On the caller ID, it was Alya, she wiped her hands and answered the phone.

"Turn on the news. I'm so sorry, but I don't think it looks good," Sabine heard her sob through the phone. She did just that. At that point, Sabine witnessed as some paramedics placed, a girl who just so happened to look like Marinette onto a stretcher. It couldn't be her daughter; she was upstairs working on her latest piece like she always did on a Friday. She would have been in denial until she saw the banner, scrolling at the bottom of the screen. 

'BREAKING NEWS: Ladybug revealed to be Marinette Dupain Cheng.'

She dropped the phone and screamed!

"TOM! TOM!" He rushed through to the living room to see his wife shaking yet frozen in the spot. He held her and looked at what she was looking at. He saw his daughter being administered to an ambulance, a pole sticking out of her back and stomach. The camera panned down to see Adrien out cold with a pole wedge into his chest. As soon as the paramedic stepped to place Adrien on a stretcher, the camera panned to Nadja Chamack.

"Our thoughts are now with The Dupain-Cheng's and the Agreste's. Hearing the news that their son and daughter are the heroic duo Ladybug and Cat Noir, now fighting for their life instead of an Akuma. We can only pray that they make a wonderful recov-" Tom switched off the television and held onto his wife as she cried hysterically into his shirt. He soothed her hair as she sobbed hard. Tom breathed slowly to prevent the sobs from escaping from his mouth, which was useless. The tears wouldn't stop, even when he fought back. 

Tom wanted to deny what he just saw and heard. Marinette was in her room preparing her latest piece for Jagged Stone. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bang at the door. He sat his distraught wife on the couch and went to answer the door; there stood a police officer with his hat clutched to his chest. There was no denying it now; his daughter was fighting for her life. 

-X-

Gabriel sat in the limo as they sped their way to the hospital. He clutched his hands as he sat alone in the back. Natalie had offered to accompany him in the back of the car, but he wished to be alone from the time being. Witnessing his son lying on the concrete floor, gripping his partner for support, his eyes rolling backwards as he struggled to stay awake. Blood was trickling down his mouth; skin was pale. If his son was still alive, then he was in the most epic battle he would ever face and prayed that it was a fight that he didn't lose. 

Had he missed the signs that his son would sneak away from his duties just to protect Paris. He could not believe that every time he akumatized a victim that his son risked his life for one civilian. He straightened his body and shook all the negative thoughts that nibbled at his mind as the bodyguard pulled outside the hospital, he had a reputation to uphold. As he stepped out of the car, a helicopter flew away, causing Gabriel to look up at where the noise was coming from. Natalie patted his back as she walked in front and into the Emergency Department. She strutted to the desk, to ask where Adrien was. Gabriel slowly walked behind her as he was afraid to hear the results. As he walked towards the counter, a couple rushed past and stood at the desk, slamming their hands on the desk interrupting Natalie. 

"Hi, we are looking for Marinette Dupain Cheng. We are her parents," the receptionist called one of their colleagues to come to the desk. Gabriel didn't care as the couple were the parents of Ladybug. He wanted to scoff as they were making a scene. He watched as all the patients in the waiting area, turned their heads or stood at the door gawking at the scene.

"Look, it's Gabriel Agreste."

"Did you hear, those people said they are Ladybug's parents." Gabriel stood beside Sabine and carefully took in her image. She was the mother of the young girl who foiled all his plans. Sabine had dark blue hair much like Ladybug. He didn't even think that Ladybug was part Chinese. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear stains still on her cheek. Even Ladybug's father, a huge man, who could easily harm Gorilla in a fight had red, puffy eyes as well. Gabriel saw that Ladybug's father placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, whispering to her. After a few moments, an older gentleman came round the desk and greeted the group.

"Mr Agreste. Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng, if you follow me. I'm sure you would like to talk about your children." Gabriel watched as Mr Dupain-Cheng took his wife's hand and led her down the corridor after the doctor. Gabriel walked behind the couple with Natalie following a few steps behind him.

He could feel the stares from everyone he passed. Was it because of the news or his position? They were led to a large room with many seats. He sat everyone down and had two X-rays on his desk; he switched them around and slid them closer to the correct parent.

"Mr Agreste, your son, will recover just fine. Unfortunately we haven't been able to remove the pole and the longer we leave it in, the longer we risk other problems down the line. It pierced several fat muscles but no serious injury to any organs," Gabriel sighed with relief, hearing that his son was going to be okay. He didn't know, but his prayers had been answered.

"Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng, I wish I had some better news for you," Sabine sharply breathed in and grabbed her husband's hand as she waited to hear the rest of the sentence. "Well the pole pierced her completely, and unfortunately we weren't able to remove the pole from her body, either. We weren't able to fully comprehend the extent of her injuries. Which brings me onto my next news. If Marinette and Adrien stayed with us their chances of survival were going to be very slim especially for Marinette so with a brief consolation with Adrien, I have sent them to one of our sister hospitals where they will receive constant care with better technology,"

"So our daughter is in another hospital in Paris?" the doctor removed his glasses and lay them on the table then pinched his nose.

"I am afraid not. We do have other hospitals in Paris, but their treatment is precise, so I have sent them to another hospital. In Europe. I have been asked by Adrien not to inform you which hospital I have sent them to," Sabine gasped and clutched her hands.

"So how will we get in contact with them?" Natalie asked for Gabriel's sake.

"Well the thing is, you don't. You can contact me and I'll put the request through to Fredio, who works for the other hospital and he will pass the message on. Once they have settled in the hospital, I will ask them to inform me when the pair are awake so you may have a conversation with them, but that'll just be it." Sabine took a sharp intake of breath, Tom's hand on her clasped hands.

"You can't tell us where our kids are. We are their parents, we have a right to know," the doctor groaned and leaned back in his chair at Gabriel's outbreak. 

"I can't. Your son, Gabriel, told me specifically that he doesn't want you to know where they were heading. And I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng's that you won't be able to see her daughter, but you need to think about their situation. Everyone including Hawkmoth knows who they are. They need a time out and they need to be safe at this point. They are very vulnerable at this point, and they don't want Hawkmoth to find them in their current state," Gabriel gulped as due to him his son is lying somewhere in pain and barely holding his eyes open.

"When did they leave?" He asked as he remembered seeing a helicopter leaving just as they entered the hospital. The doctor leaned forward in his chair and glanced at the clock in the room.

"Oh, a few minutes before I met you. I personally ensured they were transported safely," the doctor ensured that he got the medical backgrounds from both of the parents before they were sent on their way with a time tomorrow they could phone their kids. When Sabine and Tom reached the reception area, Sabine dropped to the floor and cried to the floor, muttering her prayers in mandarin. Tom bent down and soothed his wife's outburst. Gabriel held his head low and walked past the pair, the guilt eating away at him. He caused this. He caused his son and the Dupain-Cheng's daughter to be sent out of the country with little contact with their babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien groaned as he opened an eye just an inch, again he was blinded by the lights. Although he slowly peeked his eye open, he quickly closed it again. It was too painful to the ler the light in. The first thing he felt was his back throbbing like someone was continuously using one spot to practise their punches. The only thing that felt good was his left hand. He rolled his head and peeked to see why his hand felt so good. In front of him was a quarter partition that only prevented them from peeking over to their other bed. He looked to his hand to see that it was dipped underneath the barrier, clutching Marinette's hand. With his free hand, he pulled the curtain slightly so he could see if she was awake as well but sadly she was still sleeping.

Over her small head, she wore a mask that was taped over her mouth. Her hair had been let down and cascaded down her neck, partly covering her face. Her face was still sickly white with sweat running down it. She looked as if she was in pain as her eyebrows furrowed together. The pole remained in her back, so she lay facing him again in the bed. Adrien examined his own body to see that the pole was removed. He peeked under the thin blanket to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. His abdomen was wrapped entirely in bandages like a mummy. 

"Baby Girl is yet to wake up," Adrien flicked the over from panic and looked at the male who was sitting at the foot of his bed rifling through his notes. He was a petite male about his late 30s; he wore a white lab coat but jeans and a regular t-shirt underneath. Adrien glanced at the male quizzically. "Her surgery went fantastically," his accent was thick and slightly broken French. He remembered him discussing being transferred to Finland for better medical treatment. He then looked at the window to see a beautiful flower garden that lead to the bottom off a mountain path. 

"We got a call early this morning that your parents wish to speak with you and Baby Girl," Adrien glanced to the curtain and felt his heart pull tightly on his chest. Marinette Dupain Cheng was his Lady. She sat behind him in every class, and yet he was none the wiser. Her tardiness was because she was risking her life for superhero duties. Clumsy Marinette was the love of his life. He was in love with Marinette for so long, and he hadn't realised. 

Each moment, he thought about how brave and strong Marinette was, very much like her superhero self. His thoughts drifted to the many moments were they held hands or rolled over one another, casually touching each other. All their little insight jokes and nicknames were only between him and Marinette.

"Boy, you love Baby Girl?" Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts and moved his eyes to the male in his room, a deep blush scattered across his cheeks.

"Yeah. Very much so. She is just incredible. I can't believe that she is one of my best friends," the male sat on Adrien's bed and pulled his covers over his body. A soft smile across on Adrien’s face, remembering the good times he had with Ladybug and Marinette seperately but realising those moments he held dearly were with the same person.

"Baby Girl is truly amazing. Oh, while I remember, tomorrow you speak to your dad. He wishes to speak," Adrien nodded and looked over to the other bed. 

"Allow her parents to be part of it. Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng need to see her. They need to know she is fine even if she is still sleeping." Freido nodded and left Adrien on his own. Adrien shifted in the bed to lie on his side, moving the curtain with his free hand and stared at Marinette until he fell asleep. The machines were continually beeping, making it hard for him to fall into a deep slumber, but he was comfortable just lying with his Lady.

-X-

Sabine and Tom pushed past the circling reporters trying to capture images of Ladybug’s home. They had no sense of decency, their daughter was somewhere in Europe, and all they care about is a story to sell for the most amount of money, just after they offered their sympathies. They closed the blinds of the bakery and their home, keeping themselves in the dark. How could they not see that their precious daughter was the heroic Ladybug? Sabine was in utter turmoil knowing the truth. She wanted to ground her daughter forever that she snuck out and went to protect Paris, but Sabine was also proud that she snuck out to defend Paris for whenever she was called.

It suddenly clicked why she was always tired, grades slipping and not being where she was supposed to be. She was holding her duties as Ladybug. Sabine stayed on the couch, clasping a photo of Tom, Marinette and herself while Tom scurried about cleaning the mess from their dinner which they never got to eat. 

"Tom, what if she dies and we don't even know where she is," it was barely audible but, it still cut through the deafening silence. Tom placed the plate down and wandered back into the living room, kneeling in front of his wife, taking her hands.

"If I know our daughter, then she is brave and a fighter. She won't die. She never gives up and she won't now. Okay, my love," he kissed her cheek and headed back into the kitchen while Sabine headed into Marinette's room.

The room hadn't been touched; her bed was still made from earlier that day. A piece of fabric stuck in the sewing machine, from where she was working on before she had been called to action. On the back of her chaise half of the jacket, she was working on. She just needed to add a few embroidery stitches, and then it would be finished.

"Oh darling, please be safe," she prayed as she continued to look around her daughter's room. After opening a drawer, she found many cookies and crumbs everywhere. It was probably what her little creature ate. 

-X-

Gabriel headed down the stairs to the secret garden where he kept Emilie safe. He pressed a hand against the glass with a heavy sigh. 

"My darling, I may have killed our son. I did everything I could to bring you back, but I ended up hurting our only son. Please, dear, forgive me," the male sunk to his knees and cried to his comatose wife. The guilt was too powerful, and he couldn't prevent the tears that fell. He grabbed his necktie and pulled the clip from his neck.

"Nooroo," the small creature appeared from under his blazer and floated near his shoulder. "Take this and the peacock miraculous and leave. I can't continue my plans, knowing that I hurt my son." Nooroo nodded and zipped out the room before he could change his mind. He gripped the clip and beelined it to the secret shelf to grab the hairpiece. He was quickly out of the mansion without looking back. Holding the two miraculous’ were heavy from him, but he didn't care. He was free, and now he could return to his own home, to his family.

Gabriel sighed and left his wife's grave and back to his office. He slumped against the chair; his mind flooded with thoughts of his son, his beautiful boy. He glanced at a small picture that sat on his desk; it was off the day Adrien was born. Emilie held their son against her chest moments after he had been born. His wife was gone, but he still had his son, if it wasn't too late he was going to make up for being a crappy father. 

-X-

"Master Fu," the old male turned around to see the purple moth floating with two miraculous' in his hands. He had to rub his eyes, in fear of him being a hallucination but he was not. "I'm back," Master Fu held out his hands so the young moth could land in them and dropped the items.

"It's good to have you back, young Nooroo. Plagg and Tikki are quite upset from losing their masters. I'm sure seeing you will cheer them up. They are in the sousaphone," the kwami, floated into the instrument. He floated down into the miracle box to meet his brothers and sisters. Nooroo was hesitant to meet them as he had been forced to do bad things to Paris. When he reached the bottom, he searched the area for his friends. 

Tikki and Plagg were sitting away from everyone, Plagg nibbling on the camembert and Tikki, picking at the cookie. He slowly floated over to them, fidgeting with his hands, and his feet.

"I'm back, Tikki, Plagg," the pair turned around, eyes widening in shock. They both engulfed him in a hug. Their tears were still streaming down their faces but there tears were now mixed with happiness. 

"Welcome back," the powerful duo said simultaneously. 

-X-

"Adrien. Son, wake up," he heard someone call his name. He groaned as he cracked one eye open. He was greeted to a tablet that was shoved in his face where he saw his father, and Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng smiling at him. He quickly flicked his eyes over to Marinette to see that she was still sleeping, the doctors hadn’t closed the partition yet. He groaned as he sat up, a nurse ran to him and helped him adjust his position. His father looked relieved as soon as he sat up. "How are you feeling, Adrien?" His father asked for once sounding concerned for his well being. There were now two silver linings to have been impaled by a steel pole and the whole of Paris knowing who he was. The first he could spend all his time with his Lady alone in Finland and second and probably the one that meant the most to him was his father acting more like a father to him. His father looked concerned for once. Not because he made money for the company but as a father concerned for his son's safety. 

"A bit numb at the moment. The drugs are still working into the system. I have to have another operation later on to diminish the scar on my torso. Father, I'm sorry, I lied to you. I'm sorry that I got hurt," Gabriel shook his head and smiled. All the older male wanted to do was sit on his son's bed and hold him like he should have done instead of pushing him away. 

"It's okay, son. I'm glad there is not much damage to you at all. They say you will be back in several months all healthy. I look forward to you returning." Adrien smiled while tears rolled down his cheek. 

"I can't wait to be back home, Father," Adrien smiled brightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng. I was supposed to be the one that took the heat for her, but instead, she saved me. I'm sorry, I failed," he gripped her hand tighter as her heart monitor beeped slowly. It was all a reminder that he didn't protect the girl that he was in love with. 

"Adrien, it's okay. She is fine, right?" Adrien curtly nodded. Their faces relaxed at his response. Adrien nodded to Freido to turn the camera so that they could see her which he did. The doctor turned the tablet to reveal her sleeping form, which earned a gasp from her parents.

"Hi honey, it's your mother. Please, baby, open your eyes. Let us know if you are in any pain at all," he heard Sabine coo. His eyes were still planted on her face. She looked so beautiful lying there that if he had the strength, he would walk over the side of her bed, place an arm above her head -boxing her in- gently caressing her cheek with his free hand and slowly and gently lean down and capture her lips. The moment their lips would touch, she would breathe a soft hum and begin to kiss him back just as carefully as he was treating her. He would pull back, resting his forehead against hers, eyes locking onto one another, both smiling brightly at their gentle first kiss. All he could do currently was to watch from afar, squeezing her hand in the hope that she would squeeze back. 

As he was too fixated on Marinette that he didn't realise that Freido had moved the camera back on him and their parents watched as he gazed at her beauty. Sabine internally squealed as there was so much love in his eyes towards her daughter.

"The Prince is deeply in love with Baby Girl," Freido said as he kept the camera on Adrien. The young male forgot that he was speaking to his parents and his eyes began to drop as he looked at Marinette.

"Get well soon, son."

"Goodnight Adrien, Marinette," Freido quietly exited the room to allow the couple to sleep. Just before he left, he closed the partition blocking Adrien and Marinette from seeing each other. 

-X-

Hi to all my lovely readers, I'm afraid to announce that this will be the last blog for the Ladyblog. Yesterday, around half 5, it was announced to us all that the amazing Ladybug was none other Marinette Dupain Cheng, my best friend, who has been in a terrible incident where she is currently fighting for her life.

I'm sure you all are wondering, if I was aware that my best, no, two of my best friends were the wonderful superhero duo Ladybug and Cat Noir. The answer to that is no. I did not know. The excuses Marinette came up with to exclude herself from to save paris were just unbeliveable bad but yet I always believed her and I always will. I'm not going to write much on Adrien Agreste; his life was more public to us all, so I'm sure most people already know who he was; I'm going to use the last post as a dedication to Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

Mari - as some knew her by or even M. Words can't describe what kind of person she is. Mari’s biggest dream is to become a fashion designer for the world-class fashion house right here in Paris, Agreste. Now, I know she is a fantastic fashion designer. She has designed sunglasses for Mr Jagged Stone and was also the designer of his last album. She also created a bowler hat as part of a competition that our school was involved in for Mr Agreste and won. Adrien proudly wore her design on stage in the last Paris Fashion Show. Mari works hard and continually works design clothes for her friends.

Now, if she is not designing, she is helping out in her parent's bakery. The girl can make delicious macaroons and cookies, those her speciality, which is always constantly sold out. The girl could not stand by as someone bullies another person, she has and will always fight for justice, kind of like Ladybug was. Mari is the sweetest and clumsiest girl ever. She can literally trip over anything, even the air. 

I could go on about how amazing she is but I think we all know that she is an amazing person afterall she was Ladybug. 

Alya Cesaire Out.

Tears ran down her face and dripped onto her lap as she clicked ‘post’ one final time. As soon as Alya got home from watching her best friend, out cold, with a steel pole impaling her completely, she flopped down on her bed and cried into her pillow. It was too much to process in one day.

Her blood froze from seeing the heroine who she admired so much to be her best friend. She loved Marinette and understood why she didn't tell her; she told her when she handed her the fox kwami for the first time. Marinette believed in her, that's why she allowed her to be Rena Rouge. It was hard to believe that Marinette had lied to her every single time. She knew that Marinette was hiding something -she was terrible at lying - but still didn't expect that she was hiding part of herself. 

When the second ambulance drove away, she was lucky that Nino stood beside her and grasped her hand. She could feel him shaking as their fingertips touched. Adrien had lied to him as well. They all believed that he was shy, but he showed his true self through Cat Noir. Cat loved making jokes, especially puns; he was flirtatious with girls but only with Ladybug. They all believed that he was oblivious to Marinette's feelings, but he was so in love with Ladybug that he couldn't even notice Marinette's love. 

Alya laughed as the situation just hit her. Marinette was in love with Adrien, but Adrien was in love with Ladybug who was Marinette and Ladybug couldn't love Cat because she was in love with Adrien who was Cat. It was all too much of a fairytale for her. The love square existed with only two people and their different personas. Alya swore to herself that when they came back in, she was going to ensure they were together if they weren't already.

-X- 

Over the weekend, the news spread all over Paris. If they didn't catch the breaking news that day then by Saturday morning, everyone usually heard by word of mouth or discussing the final post on the Ladyblog with Alya giving her final thoughts on the situation. Her last post was dedicated to her best friend Marinette, where she told the world who Ladybug really was. It contained photos of Alya and Marinette being their silly goofball selves.

Gabriel Agreste had used his power to place a bodyguard at the bakery. With all the press going on there was so much, they couldn't have much time to process everything. They had closed the shop for the time being. It was too early to go back to normality for the time being. The bodyguard pushed all the press away and prevented them from getting a statement from the grieving Dupain Cheng's. On the Saturday morning hoards of customers came to get their bread but soon found out that they were not serving for a while. Then later that afternoon, the hoards came back not to buy but to hand flowers and Get Well soon cards to the family.

-X-

On Monday morning, Marinette and Adrien's names were circulating the school. Many claiming, that they were Ladybug’s best friend, but it fell on deaf ears as Alya's blog had been views hundreds of thousand of times; they knew that Alya was the actual best friend of Ladybug. The images that she posted with the final goodbye of the blog and the introduction of Marinette Dupain Cheng were easy to weed out the liars. 

With the accident occurring on Friday, they were all shocked that the heroes attended the school together and were in the same class. Najia Chimack and her crew crowded the school to get an extra scoop of the hero's life. All the teachers stood outside and formed a barricade with their bodies protecting the kids from the media. It was bad enough that Najia disturbed the Dupain Cheng's day into their grief but upsetting the kids as they were trying to get to class. One journalist grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled on her but Mde. Bustier stepped in front of her, ushering the petite girl into the building. 

"Marinette and Adrien were well-behaved students, excellent in their different fields. Adrien excels in science, especially Physics while Marinette was keen on fashion and design and often helped with outfits for the drama club. Now, I must ask you to leave our premises at once! Our kids need to focus on their studies," Mr Democlese made a statement about the heroes and headed back inside as soon as the last kid entered.

In Mde. Bustier class it wasn't all that strange to see the empty seats at the front of the class. They all expected that both Adrien and Marinette would run in at the last minute and sit down without trying to make the teacher aware. For Alya and Nino, it was strange that their best friend was one half of the influential duo. When Alya found out that Marinette was The Ladybug, she lay on her bed idly flicking through the Ladyblog, remembering all the times that she ran over to her friend to inform her of the new update unknowing to her that she was already aware of the events. Deep down, Alya felt betrayed that she did know the secret of her best friend.

Nino was very much the same as he stayed in all day sitting at his desk, thinking of all the times that he idolised Cat Noir, remembering all the lies that Adrien said just to keep his secret. There was no photoshoot, no emergency at the company; it was simply Adrien running around Paris battling Akuma's to keep the city safe. 

"I can't believe that the Klutz was Ladybug," Chole scoffed as she looked at her nails. Nino and Alya kept their heads low as they hated the fact that they were clueless, just like everyone else.

"Yeah even I wouldn't peg Marinette as Ladybug, she was far too clumsy" Alix spoke up, rubbing her arm from the thought of Marinette knowing all their secrets. 

"I think she is the perfect Ladybug. Marinette was always the one to speak up for when things were unjust; she would actively seek out and help anyone she could, not caring for her health. I think there was no one else for the job but her," Alya slammed on the table and walked out of the class. Nino was straight out the door running to his girlfriend who was breaking down into tears.

"I never knew. I always wanted to know who this awesome woman was, and it turns out it was my best friend. And now I don't know where she is, or how she is doing," Nino didn't know what to say, but he held her anyway.

-X-  
Later that day, a small older man hobbled over to the large gates and pressed the button to be granted access. A few moments later, there was a beep, and then a female spoke.

"I'm sorry, but Mr Agreste will not be speaking to anyone today. Please come back later," the voice was harsh through the speaker. The male was clear on why the cold-hearted male did not intend to see anyone, thats why he chose to come.

"Sorry to bother you, but I am the Guardian Of The Miraculous, and I'm here to help," there was another beep, and then the large gates slowly pulled back giving access to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the second chapter!! 
> 
> There will me some Adrienette in the next chapter so stay tuned. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love toy you guys have given so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for kudosing and keeping up.
> 
> Hopefully I haven't killed you with the sweet scene from Adrien and Marinette

Marinette woke up with the sounds of beeping coming from all around the room. Her head was throbbing in pain. If that wasn't bad enough, her back and stomach were continually kicking her with sharp pain, shooting right through her body. If she opened her eyes, she would probably throw up where she lay. It was best to lie still and allow the world inside her head to stop spinning at top speed. She could feel something strapped to her mouth. 

The last thing she remembered was steel poles falling, and her body moved on its own, and she rushed towards Cat Noir. They were going to pierce him in the heart if they fell on him. Many thoughts rushed her crowding mind. Did I save Cat? Where are we? Why does my body hurt so much? Does the beeping have to do where I am?

In an attempt to brush the hair out of her face, it was pet hate to have her hair down while she slept, she tried to move her hand, but it was connected to someone. Marinette attempted to pick her head up and put it to the side, but she was already in that position and forced her eyes open to see her pale hand connected to a larger tan hand. It felt warm and familiar that she didn't want to let go. It was easing the pain that her body was going through. The feeling of that hand made it more comfortable to be in an unfamiliar place.

"Hello," Her voice came out all hoarse and ragged, she hadn't talked in days, so her throat scratched her as she said that one word. She tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry to ease the pain. After she spoke, she felt the hand move slightly. Her whole body went cold, and she started shaking. Her mind was all hazy from why she was in an unknown room.

"Oh, my princess is awake," she heard the flirty voice of her partner. She did save Cat when she leapt to him. A massive release of relief washed over her.

"Kitty?" She called to the stranger hoping that he was beside her. Her voice still so haggard from its dryness. Her voice distorted from the mask on her mouth. It was far too quiet, so she decided to ask again. "Kitty?" she heard a male groan a gentle yes. She didn't know that Adrien Agreste was staring at the partition, smiling brightly since she woke up. He was awake when she asked for the first time; he was just shocked that she was calling for him.

"Yes, M'Lady?" In all that time, she was awake. He had plenty of time to think of multiple scenarios of his princess waking up.

He wished it was because of a true love's first kiss. Images of him and Ladybug kissing flashed into his mind. That's right? Cat Noir and Ladybug have kissed on two occasions, both times he couldn't remember. The first with Dark Cupid where Ladybug, no, Marinette had kissed him. It dawned on him that that particular kiss was his first kiss and Marinette's as well. His head was full of bliss knowing that Marinette had her first kiss with him and she was the one to initiate the kiss. Her hands were on his face as she pulled him down for their first kiss. He wished he could remember the kiss, but if he remembered, then they wouldn't have kissed each other.

The second time was with Oblivio where he and Ladybug had kissed for a reasonable period of time. He never knew the reason why they were kissing; it wasn't like the first time where she did it to save him. They both were unsure why they kissed, but he didn't care. His second kiss was with Marinette, and it looked like they were both into it. If he knew who his Lady was and the little bugs were going to fix everything even wiping their memories, then it would be perfectly okay to ask for a kiss for his Lady and princess. Sadly, the third kiss was not him waking his sleeping beauty up.

"Where are we?" Marinette released their hands and then reconnected interlocking their fingers. Her shaky breath hitched as she felt safe, grasping onto his hand. She asked as she tried to study the room, but as she was lying on her side and she could only see the bland curtain. Adrien sensed her stress and squeezed her hand gently. Her eyes were dropping from the sheer pressure coming from her head.

"We are in Finland, after being seriously injured," Marinette noticed the partition that was blocking her from seeing civilian Cat as much as she was tempted to push it back, they had to keep their identities a secret. So both of them were injured from their last fight. Wait, Finland? Do her parents know she was there?

"What about our parents? Do they know we are here? How could they? If our identities hid us," she rambled on for a bit before Adrien cut her off. He could hear her monologuing to herself. Adrien had time to process all the thoughts and was part of the conversation to move them to Finland. He already had the chance to speak to his father. His princess was still trying to get her mind around it. He had to admit that he would be taken back by what he had just said. The next part was going to be handled very carefully. How could he tell her that he already knew who she was? The next step was going to be very hard.

"Princess…" only Cat would call that to her civilian self never to Ladybug. He couldn't know that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. Could he? "They know we are not in Paris and that's all they know. My dad and your parents spoke to us yesterday while you slept," the more he spoke, the more she was confused. Her parents knew she was injured but not where she was. Wait, he knew that they were her parents?

"You know who my parents are?" She was scared of the response. Marinette had fears where the Cat rejected her once he knew who she was. It kept her up sometimes wishing they placed the Ladybug miraculous with someone else and not clumsy her.

He swallowed hard, careful of his next words. "Marinette, of course, I know who they are." It was the first time calling his Lady by her first name. Calling her name was the quickest way to let her know that he knew who she was. "They also know that you're Ladybug. The whole of Paris does. They happened to record us when we dropped our transformations after we were injured," she gasped and tried to pull her hand away but gripped onto her tighter. Her machine quickly sped the number of beats mimicking her heart. Adrien didn't want to scare her by talking more. It was all he could do was hold her hand and promise to let go. 

"I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was," she apologised profusely, she still tried to get away from him, but Adrien still held her hand. He never knew that Ladybug had such a fear of people knowing the real her. It could be why she was so adamant that no one knew who they were, it was not just the fact that they could put their loved ones in danger, she was scared to show him the real her.

"Well, move the curtain and see my reaction is," Marinette was hesitant, but she used her free hand to grip the curtain. Adrien watched as her hands curled around the curtain pausing for a moment. His smile widened as he waited anxiously for his classmate to lay her eyes on him. His smile fell when her hand dropped onto the bed. "How about you close your eyes and I'll move the curtain and on the count of three, you find out my reaction, deal?" Marinette continued to hold his hand, still holding like a vice grip. All he wanted to do was fling the partition over and get this over with, but he knew he had to take baby steps with something he was nervous about sharing himself. What if she was disappointed that Adrien and Cat were the same. Marinette and Adrien did get off to a rocky start before. And even now, Marinette couldn't even look at him in the eyes or form a proper conversation with him.

"Deal." Marinette closed her eyes and listened as the curtain was slowly being pushed to the side. Adrien shifted his body with the help of the nurse to lie on his side and looked at where Marinette's face would be. Adrien gripped the curtain and slowly moved it away. He watched her like he had been doing it for five days now. Her mask was still taped to her face. Her skin still pale and sickly, but she was always so beautiful.

"1...2...3," he watched as she slowly opened her eyes. He smiled softly when he stared into her bluebell eyes. It was the first time in what felt like ages that he stared into his ladies eyes. He watched as her eyes widened at the mere sight of him. His smile was not faltering as he watched her. He could see it in her eyes that she was processing her thoughts. He was calm now as he had several days to gather his thoughts. It slipped his mind that Marinette that she hasn't had the time to process, so he just watched as she knew that her partner sat in front of her. 

In front of her was Adrien Agreste, the one who she had been crushing in this whole time. He was her Kitty. Every time she met Cat as Ladybug, she was meeting up with Adrien Agreste. She blushed as she noticed that they were still holding hands. Her pounded in her chest, causing the machine to speed up. Adrien, catching the new rhythm, lifted his head and watched as her heart skipped a few beats. A red blush scattered across her cheeks as she caught him chuckling to himself. The mere sight of him made her heart flutter; his own heart caught up to match her drumming heartbeat.

"Adrien?" She whispered, slightly distorted with the mask just audible for him to hear. He smiled as he moved forward towards the edge of the bed to be just that little bit closer to her.

"Yes, M'Lady?" He said in his Chat Noir tone. She blushed as it was hard hearing it from Adrien. How can she have been so naive not to know that her partner was the male she had been crushing on for a long time now? "Mari, are you disappointed that I was your partner," she smiled sweetly as he pulled his hand closer to his mouth, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. It was the first time he was so gentle with her. Marinette smiled and chuckled as his soft lips brushed his bare hand and not a gloved hand. 

"I'm surprised that you're my Kitty, but I'm no way disappointed about that," she smiled sweetly as she met her partner. Adrien squeezed her hand as she stared dumbfounded at him. It was hard to believe that the flirt she came to know as Cat Noir was the down to earth model, Adrien Agreste. 

Freido rushed in when he heard her talking. He pushed the beds apart to check her vitals. Their hands glided away from one another. All she asked was a glass of water. As the pole in her back hadn't been removed, he couldn't roll her over to her back. He got her to sit up slightly and bent the straw for Marinette to take a drink. Adrien watched as she took her first drink. The relief washed over her face as the water trickled down her throat. Freido brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a forehead a quick wipe from the sweat. He unbuttoned her pyjamas to the breast bone to clean the sweat from the body. Adrien turned around, giving her some privacy, his entire face turning scarlet coloured. Friedo was undressing his Lady freely, wiping her body from the sweat.

The male closed the curtains as he slowly began to undress Marinette to change her clothes. He was careful not to hurt the wires that were on her. Looked down her body to see that she didn't have her bralette on but a couple of bandages covering her body. Freido carefully cleaned her body and placed new pyjamas on her body. Friedo sat on her bed, holding one of her hands as he explained the situation. 

He informed Marinette of the extent of her injuries. Adrien overheard as Friedo told her of the damages to herself.

"Baby Girl, you were impaled completely. The pole from your front has been removed, but the pole in your back is going to be slightly more tricky than we anticipated. We need to ensure that you are going to be safe before we remove the one in the back. You have had some damage to some of your nerves, so we have to be careful when we pull the next part out. Oh, don't cry Marinette, we have the best care here. We will look after you," he tucked her in the bed, ensuring her blankets were all sitting right, and her pillows had been fluffed, pushed the bed back to where it was. Then walked out the door, leaving Marinette and her thoughts.

Adrien coughs, letting her know that he was still in the room with her. Friedo never once explained Marintettes injuries to anyone before. She had nerve damage because of him. What if she was paralysed in some way. The air around the pair felt heavy, with the news of her injuries added some pressure to the room. Her hand automatically reached for his again and gently squeezed his hand. 

"Mari, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I have many questions," The raven-haired girl nodded slowly and grabbed the curtain and pushed it over. It was comforting to see Adrien lying there looking as beautiful as ever. She didn't want to talk to her family about her double life, but she was happy to talk to her partner about her life. "Were you happy to be my partner?" She was shocked that that was his first question.

"No, I was blessed to have you as my partner. I looked forward to patrols and attacks so I could see one of my best friends," Adrien smiled a toothy grin and lay on his bed comfortable as they spoke about the hardships of leading their double life and the best and worse Akuma they had to fight. 

For once, Marinette was open to talking about her double life all the while they continued to hold hands. They never broke apart from one another as they spoke. They spoke everything: the stupid excuses they made to get out of class; the easiest opponent they fought; the hardest opponent; their friends who helped out. Marinette finally revealed who Carapace was, who Rena was and all of their comrades. Adrien let out a small chuckle as most of their class was superheroes and he didn't realise it.

They spoke long into the night that they didn't even stop when Freido had come in to give them some food. Adrien could eat without any assistance, but Marinette needed to have her food injected through the plethora of cables attached to her. Friedo had moved the meds together until there was no space between the beds. Adrien mentioned the fight and the last moments before they passed out. 

"I have never actually said it, Marinette, but thank you. I don't think I would be alive if you hadn't pushed me out the way so thank you very much," Marinette smiled and snuggled her head into her shoulder as she fell back asleep. Adrien smiled and shuffled to the edge of their bed. He released her hands as he placed that arm over her waist. Marinette smiled widely as she felt his arm lazily hanging over her abdomen. He was waiting for the moment when he had to inform her that she was no longer the superhero; he deliberately left that critical piece of information out. Although she was no longer Ladybug, she was still an everyday Ladybug which was even better than nothing. Her hand landed on his chest.

-X-

Gabriel sat in the front room facing his son Chinese teacher opposite him. A cup of tea in his hands. Gabriel rushed downstairs to see the old male standing hunched over, clutching his cane. He knew he wasn't lying as he saw the old male take the earrings and the ring of the superhero duo. Gabriel's heart raced as the miraculous guardian a few days after he gave up Nooroo, was in his house.  
"Thank you for returning Nooroo to me, Hawkmoth. Nooroo let me know why you did all the actions you did. He begged me to help you. I am aware of your wife's situation. It's why I am here. Since Marinette reverted the monks of Tibet, they have the answer to bring her out of the coma, "Gabriel's eyes widened at the male's words.

"Please don't get my hopes up, sir. I am still grieving over my son and my wife, who I have to let go," Master Fu jumped off the couch and hobbled over to the younger male. He placed his hands on his clasped hands. 

"Mr Agreste, Miraculous' brake all the times. We had hooped earrings before, the cousin of Tikki. And the holder loved fighting, her miraculous would break all the time, the number of times we had to help her was unbelievable," the Chinese man cackled. "Please, let me help Emilie. It is my fault that the Peacock miraculous broke, so please let me rectify the situation."

Gabriel looked up at the small male who smiled sweetly at him. He flinched his hands back from the small older male. Gabriel couldn't get his hopes up high from the words of the Chinese man. He looked away and to the lovely family photo of him and Emilie and their son. When Adrien came home, he would love to see that photo of the family together. His son would smile hugely at seeing his mother standing there.

"Please let me see my son smile. Please let me see my beautiful wife. Do everything in your power to bring my wife home to us," Master Fu smiled and followed the older male to the place where he kept Emilie safe. Master Fu watched as the males' gaits slowed as they walked towards the glass coffin. The older male peeked over, the older male to see the beautiful women perfectly preserved. 

"Wow, she is beautiful, just like your son. He is so beautiful," Master Fu waved his hand in front of the coffin to try and find out the severity of the problem. Gabriel explained the backstory of how she ended like this—speaking to the older male brought so much hope than he ever expected. 

When the older male left, he went back down to sit with his wife before the older male took her away to Tibet. He first had to make arrangements for the coffin to be flown to Tibet which would be quite confusing, but he will make it work. When he cried this time, he was so elated. The male he was trying to manipulate, came bearing no ill will and just wanted to bring him hope. 

-X-

Friedo sat up Marinette now with the pole removed from her back. They had spent a few nights with Marinette on her side. Her body was kicking itself from the inside, head spinning like she felt the world revolve but she still wanted to give her parents a call, allowing them to see that she was still breathing. That she hadn't died on the table. Adrien lay beside her fast asleep, his arm hovering over her torso. She loved watching him sleep, it was calming as he breathed softly. She glanced at Adrien one final time, knowing that he was by her side giving her the strength. Friedo sat with the camera in front of them and pressed the call button.

On the screen appeared her mum and anxiously smiling at her. Her mum had tears in her eyes as she leaned forward and smiled at her daughter. It was the first time they saw their daughter in about a week. Tears pooled in their eyes as they could see the bluebell eyes that she was born with. When the hospital called saying that Marinette had woken up and wanted to talk to them, they jumped out of their seats dancing in their living room knowing their daughter was well. When they saw the hospital on their phone, the minds automatically went to the worst possible scenario but were relieved they were wrong.

"Hi mum, hi dad," Marinette smiled weakly at her parents. It was the best she could give to let her parents know that she was okay. They didn't need to see how some of her nerves were damaged and were unable to do much. She needed a wheelchair to go to even the shortest distances, such as the bathroom or even to walk to the other side of the room to look out the window. She needed assistance to sit up in her bed and get comfortable. A nose tube now replaced the mask; her skin was still pale and sickly. Some of her organs were damaged, so she hadn't been getting enough nutrients.

"Marinette, how are you, baby?" the young girl continued to smile though, the pain was continually running up her body. She didn't want the parents to worry about her at all. If Sabine could, she would climb through the phone and hold her daughter on the other side. She knew perfectly well that her daughter was hiding her pain so they wouldn't worry. It was written all over her face. Despite not knowing that she was Ladybug, Marinette was terrible at lying. 

"I'm hanging in there. The doctors have been taken good care of us," Sabine looked confused at us. Noting her mother's confusion, she tilted the camera to show Adrien as he was fast asleep by her side. His arms still protectively over her waist. Sabine squealed softly trying not to wake up the young male. Sabine watched as her daughter's eyes wander to someone behind the camera. "I've got to go. I love you," Marinette hung up the phone and handed it back to Freido. 

Adrien woke up with Marinette shifting near him; he looked up to see Freido and the other surgeons getting ready to move Marinette out. He had more experience than her when it came to being prepped for surgery. Four doctors were looming over the bed, eyeing every part of them. Soft whispers between one another, pointing in their direction. Masks covering half of their faces, a cap covering a quarter of their face leaving only the eyes to be seen. Their smiling eyes, the last thing you see when they pump a toxic liquid into the body, knocking you out, trusting that you would wake up afterwards.

Knowing the fear far too well, Adrien pulled himself onto his weak arms, leaning over the bed and bravely placed his hand on her cheek and placed a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth, careful not to move the breathing tube. He didn't know what came over him, but he hoped that the small piece of affection calmed her down. If anything happened, he would be content to say that Adrien and Marinette had kissed in some way, and if she wakes up, it will strike up a conversation to what it meant. The kiss was Marinette's fear of surgery. Her thoughts plagued the kiss rather than the operation. Little did Adrien know that if the surgery didn't kill her then, Marinette replaying that moment in her mind would eventually fry her brain.

Marinette had never been to the theatre when she was awake. She smiled nervously at the gentle kiss and allowed herself to be wheeled out the room. Marinette closed her eyes tightly as she was wheeled from Adreins side. She was wheeled down the corridor into the lift. The smell of disinfectant becoming more and more pungent. She closed her eyes and thought of Adrien's rough hand, caressing her cheek while his soft and supple lips touched the corner of her mouth. The light touch was still lingering on the spot where he had kissed her. Her mind somersaulted over the many ideas on why he had kissed her. She was broken out of her trance when she felt someone place a firm hand on the back of her head. Her eyes snapped open to see a mask coming closing to her. She tried to squirm, but the hand that held her head was too strong, and quickly she had the mask over her mouth—piercing blue eyes leaning over her until she was entirely unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, thanks for reading the first chapter and my first ever Miraculous Ladybug story. 
> 
> It's a working title and summary.


End file.
